Fullmetal Apocalypse
by BVTheEpic
Summary: The world Ed knew is gone. Zombies and Homunculi run rampant, destroying everything and killing everyone in sight. Ed must join forces with uncanny allies... or the walking dead will consume the Earth. *Rated T for violence and gore, may change later on* LATEST CHAPTER: Ed reaches Central and meets up with a group of survivors. Meanwhile, Al tries to search for his brother.
1. Days Gone Bye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can guess, this is a crossover between ****_Fullmetal Alchemist_**** and ****_The Walking Dead_****. The premise here is a mixture of the ****_FMA_**** and ****_Walking Dead_****plots, thus combining one big plot.**

**Heads up, this may take some influence from the ****_Walking Dead_**** comics during the latter half of the fic, since we're well past the Woodbury arc in the comics.**

**This chapter is in Ed's POV.**

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to go like it did._

_The plan was simple: my brother Al and I had created a recipe for human transmutation. Our plan was to use it bring our mom back to life. We couldn't live without her, it was simple as that._

_But when we activated the Human Transmutation Circle we'd put together... it all went wrong._

_Al was taken into the Portal of Truth and lost his whole body... and I lost my leg. I lost my arm, too, when I bound Al's soul to a suit of armor._

_It was... painful, to say the least. I'd lost half of my body, and replaced Al's with a hunk of metal._

_And our mother still never came back to life._

* * *

_The next two years were hard to get through. Al stayed in that suit of armor, never eating or sleeping. I was confined to my bed, since I couldn't walk._

_Thank God for my friend Winry Rockbell. Thank God her grandma took us in after our mom died and our dad left. Without them, we'd have no real family... and I'm not about to call that jerk Van Hohenheim my father._

_I had friends, yeah... but other than that, I had nothing._

_But two years after the incident... I decided on something that would change me forever: I asked to get auto-mail prosthetics._

_The agony was worse than when I lost my limbs. And keep in mind, I had to go through this process twice._

_But I endured. And soon enough, I had new limbs._

_Once Granny Pinako and Winry made sure they were all set, I tried to get out of bed and test them out._

_But Winry stopped me. "Don't get up yet, you knucklehead. You've got at least a month of rest in that bed before your muscles can take the strain."_

_"But, Winry-"_

_"Do I have to break out the wrench, Ed?!"_

_I didn't care if she hit me or not. I tried to get up._

_Turns out she wasn't making an empty threat. As I blacked out, Granny yelled, "We're trying to heal the boy, not brain-damage him!"_

_That was my last memory before the world ended._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and it became apparent that I had some sort of migraine. I was going to have to get back at Winry for that.

Then I saw the note. There was a piece of paper on the desk next to me. It read:

_Ed,_

_DO NOT LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTIL I'M BACK. It's not safe outside, so I bolted your door short._

_I don't know how to explain what's happened to the world... but I can tell you this much: It's gone to hell._

_Al and I are headed to Central City, since it's safe there. I left food for you that should last the week. If the military has this under control, it should be over by then._

_Stay safe,_

_Winry_

I wasn't sure what to make of the note. My first thought was that it was a prank, since I'd never heard about anything remotely dangerous recently.

Still, I was a little hungry, so I tried to find the food she left. I found it over by the window and slowly walked over there.

It was cold. And stale. At least a month old.

That definitely worried me. I speedwalked over to the door, which was bolted. It was no problem using alchemy to blow it off its hinges.

Then I saw the sight no kid should ever see.

Granny Pinako was kneeling over Winry's dog, Den. Den was bleeding, his guts hanging out of his stomach.

I gasped. Granny heard and turned around.

She didn't look the same as she normally did. Her skin was paler, and her eyes were milky white. And her teeth were covered in blood. Den's blood.

Pinako lunged at me. My first instinct was to defend, so I slammed her with my right arm automatically.

Her head flew right off her shoulders. I immediately vomited on the floor.

The worst part was... she still seemed to be alive. Her jaws were still moving, as if they believed they could still bite me from a distance.

It didn't take long for me to decide what to do. I raced out the door, only to realize all I had on was a black t-shirt and ratty old black pants. Not exactly presentable. My hair wasn't even combed.

I didn't care. I just kept running until I arrived at a neighbor's house.

They lived on a farm, so they had plenty of livestock. I went over to their stables and found a horse.

He looked like an average equestrian, decent health. I figured no one would miss him, since no one seemed to be around anyway.

Dead wrong. I felt a sudden blow to the head. I blacked out not long after.

* * *

When I awoke, I was on a couch, in a living room. I could faintly hear a child's laughter.

I ended up being right. A little girl, about three or four years old, waltzed into the kitchen happily. A man followed her in, obviously her father.

I groaned and tried to get up. The dad heard me, because he walked over to help me up. "There you go, kiddo. You want something to eat? You look hungry."

Actually, what I wanted was answers, but my stomach ended up responding for me. I went over to their dinner table. The dad had put out a nice, heaping bowl of stew, and divided it up. I was enthusiastic while eating it, mainly because I was starved. And I love stew.

After we finished eating, I asked him who whacked me on the head, and why.

"That was me," he confessed. "I wasn't sure whether you were one of those... things, so I decided to not take any chances. So, I knocked you out, saw that you were alive, and brought you in."

I nodded. I understood his logic, but I still had a question: "Who are you, anyway? What happened to the country? All I know is, I'm out for a month, and I wake up to see my grandma turned into a flesh-eating monster."

The man took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. My daughter over there is Elicia. As for your second question... no one knows what happened. One day, everything's fine... the next, half of Amestris's population is gone.

"The radio told everyone to head for the nearest city so the military could protect us. The only problem was, it just put the food all in one place. I had a friend who used to be stationed in this area, but headed over to Central City to kill those monsters. I haven't heard from him since he left.

"Anyways, I decided to not go to a city. I figured I'd be better off in an isolated countryside, where there'd be less danger. My wife didn't make it... but other than that, Elicia and I have been doing okay."

I nodded. "It does look like you've made out pretty well. But... I'm not sure if I'll be so lucky."

"How come?"

"My friend left a note on my door... she and my brother headed for Central. I don't know if they're dead or not." I sulked, remembering Winry and Al.

Hughes stroked the small goatee he had. "In that case... want to borrow one of my horses?"

* * *

He led me to the stables where he'd knocked me out, and let me take out one of the horses there. Hughes also gave me an axe, in case I needed to kill a creature.

"Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it," I yelled to him as my horse rode off.

"No prob! Drop by when you get a chance!"

I chuckled. He seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

It only took me a day or two to get to Central. I didn't eat much, though I raided a few houses to grab a bite.

When I got to the city, I saw _exactly_ what Hughes had meant.

Hundreds upon hundreds of undead people stumbled toward me and the horse.

I swung my axe instinctively, decapitating quite a few walkers. But it didn't matter, because they eventually knocked me off my horse...

...And started to eat it, piece by piece.

I panicked, and started to hack my way through them until I got into the middle of the city.

Half-eaten corpses were everywhere, some of them still alive. I kept moving until I ran by a tank, probably empty. I leapt inside for safety, and locked the hatch.

I was safe inside... for the time being. I knew it was only a temporary measure.

I found a dead soldier in there. I cleaved his head in before he could come back, and took his gun for protection.

* * *

I was forced to hide in there for a few hours, until I knew I had to face the music. I opened the hatch...

...And saw that all of the walkers that were surrounding the tank earlier had been killed.

And standing on the ground was a boy around my age.

His yellow jacket was blood-soaked, and his long black hair looked messy and greasy. He looked at me as I exited. I saw that he was Xingese, and seemed to have a look of determination on his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ling Yao. If you want to live, you'll do _exactly what I say_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not bad so far, right?**

**Heads-up: Each new arc will have a character guide for when I bring in new characters, so you can tell who's who. For example, Ed is Rick's counterpart. (If I don't have a character that should be in a certain arc, it's because they're not in the story. For example, Dale will not have a counterpart here.)**

**R & R!**

* * *

**NEW CHARACTER GUIDE: Volume 1  
Rick Grimes/Ed Elric**  
**Lori Grimes/Winry Rockbell**  
**Carl Grimes/Al Elric**  
**Morgan Jones/Maes Hughes**  
**Duane Jones/Elicia Hughes**  
**Shane Walsh/Roy Mustang**  
**Andrea/Riza Hawkeye**  
**Glenn Rhee/Ling Yao**  
**Daryl Dixon/Jean Havoc**  
**Merle Dixon/Heymans Breda**  
**Carol Peletier/Maria Ross**  
**T-Dog/Jerso  
Amy/Rebecca Catalina**  
**Sophia Peletier/Nina Tucker**  
**Ben/Selim Bradley (character exclusive to the Walking Dead comics, more on him in Ch. 3)**


	2. Welcome to Central

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm baaaack!**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Schoolwork and Reddit can keep a man at bay for months at a time. Anyway, here's an announcement I posted on my profile page:**

**"After the Easter updates on _FMA_ and _New Avengers_, the way I update stories will be done differently. I will now write a whole bunch of chapters in advance, and release them at set dates. _FMA _and _Metropolis_ will be updated weekly, and _New Avengers_ will be a monthly special."**

**Just wanted to give you all the heads up about that here, just in case you don't regularly visit my profile page. I'll be finding a place to post the release dates when I get a chance.**

**And now... the story! From first-person POV, like always.**

* * *

_**WINRY**_

"Al! Al, where'd you go?!" I'd lost him _again_.

It had been a recurring problem with Al for the past few weeks. He was worried sick about Ed- not that I wasn't- but he would try once every week to make a break for it and look for him.

He never made it as far as the city's borders, mainly because he was slowed down by his bulky armor.

This time, though, it was different. He actually made it into the city. He'd killed a walker by the time I found him. "AL!"

He turned around. If armors had facial expressions, his would have been priceless.

"Winry! Um... what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Al, this is the third time I've had to chase you out here! Shouldn't Roy have been watching you?" I was not in a good mood now.

Al shook his head. "No, the colonel went into the RV to check on our food supply, so he asked Ms. Rebecca to watch me. I snuck away before she could even find me."

"Well, I've found you, and we're headed back to camp. As it is, we've got Ling, Riza, Breda, and some others out on their supply run. The last thing we need is you getting ripped to pieces."

* * *

_**LING**_

I assure you... this moron in black was the last I needed to complete what was already a crappy day.

The sheer fact was, he was about to get me and the others killed. His automail slowed him down, which slowed me down as well. "Will you hurry up, kid?!" I yelled. "You're going to get us killed!"

"Hey, I'm moving as fast as I can, okay?! I'm not used to running on an automail leg."

"Yeah, well, at least try to keep up. We're almost there."

"What? Where are we headed?"

I pointed to the building I was leading him to. It was a small department store on the east end of Central City. I'd brought some of my fellow survivors with me for the first time, and for the first time, a simple supply run got screwed up. "There's the door!"

Once we reached it, the little runt kicked the door open. Not off its hinges, thank God. But the lock holding it shut went clear across the room.

One of the people I'd brought with me was in there. The second the door slammed against the wall, she took out her rifle and slammed the kid to the ground. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

That was Riza Hawkeye for you. The ideal soldier, all work and no play. She always had a _screw-with-me-and-I-will-blow-your-brains-out-without-hesitation_ attitude. I'd almost never even seen her smile, except for when Colonel Mustang would make the occasional pass at her, resulting at her usually shooting at him, him cowering in the RV, and Riza giggling at his priceless expression.

When she got in a bad mood... it was never pretty. She'd never yell, though. Unless she wanted something... and it looked like she wanted something. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

I walked over to her. "He was getting swarmed with walkers. I had to save him. You know Roy's policy."

"I'm well aware, Ling. 'No man left behind,' and all that." Riza scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where's Jerso?"

"He's up on the roof, keeping an eye out for any walkers."

Then I heard two gunshots. They had to be coming from the roof, which meant only one thing...

I stomped off and headed for the roof. "Jesus Christ, what is Breda doing up there?!"

* * *

The sharpshooter led the short kid and me up to the roof of the store. Sure enough, there was Heymans Breda, picking off walkers with Hawkeye's rifle. Jerso was yelling at him to stop, while Breda pleaded. "Come on! I got two on my first try!"

Riza made no effort to conceal her fury. "Are you out of your mind?! You're ringing the dinner bell for every walker in the city!"

"Look, little Riza, I know what I'm doing. See, look, they're not even coming over-" Then he actually took a look at the ground below. "Oh. That ain't good."

There were at least three dozen walkers crowding the store doors. It looked like the fragile glass could give way at any moment.

"If they get in, I swear to God, Breda..." I stormed over to him, just about ready to slap the moron in the face.

He beat me to it. When Jerso leapt to my rescue, Merle hit him with the butt of Hawkeye's rifle.

"Now, we all gonna respect my authority here, or do I gotta slap you around again?"

The blonde kid impressed the hell out of me with what he did next. He walked up to Breda and decked him. The piece of trash fell down and hit the roof hard. Then the kid pulled him over to a nearby rooftop pipe.

Somehow, the little twerp used alchemy to bind Breda's right hand to the pipe, but he didn't use a transmutation circle. I'd never seen anyone do that before, not even with alkahestry.

"Who the heck do you think you are, some kind of cop?!" Breda spat.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a fifteen-year-old cop. Call me 'Officer Friendly.'"

"How the heck do I get out of this thing?!" Breda tried tugging on his makeshift restraints.

"You don't. You're stuck till further notice." The kid started walking away.

"YOU PIECE OF-" The moron was cut short by the butt of Riza's rifle.

The two blondes and Jerso started heading back into the building. I followed them, trying to tune out Breda's cursing. "YOU HEAR ME? _YOU HEAR ME?!_"

"Yeah, and so can every walker in the city." Jerso yelled over his shoulder.

The four of us closed the door to the rooftop and eventually drowned out the sound of Breda telling what we can go do to ourselves.

* * *

_**RIZA**_

"I'll admit, it felt good to shut up Breda," I confessed to the new guy.

"Is he always like that?"

I sighed. "He used to be a lot more likeable, before the world ended... but who knows? Maybe he was always like that and he just did a good job hiding it."

"So, we gonna leave him up there forever, or are we going back?" Jerso called out from behind us.

"I'll get rid of those bonds later. I can use my alchemy to deconstruct them."

I stared at him. "I have no idea what you just said... what's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

I nodded. "Well, Edward Elric..."

We reached the ground floor of the building and stared at the monsters surrounding us. "Welcome to Central City."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, we've met our basic cast, with the exception of Roy/Shane and (yes, I know everyone's probably looking forward to this) Havoc/Daryl. Now, we just have to see whether Ed remembers to free Breda, or if he incurs the wrath of Havoc.**

**Let's have a few sound bytes from the next chapter, shall we? (And no, they're not all from the same conversation. Also, I'm not telling you who says what.)**

**R & R!**

* * *

"So, these things can tell us by smell?"

"Oh, don't tell me it's raining..."

"She's my best friend, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry... from five stories up? You're insane."

"You're telling me he's _still there_?!"

**All in the next chapter of _Fullmetal Apocalypse_!**


End file.
